One night stand
by aayushi ff lover
Summary: Here is the OS One night stand on Rajat and Purvi pls do read and review guys all kind of reviews are welcome
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys this is gonna be an OS on Rajvi little different the subject is what will happen when a boy and a girl in their college days go for an one night stand but after that they never met each other but suddenly one day they come face to face on the day of their joining CID he is her senior how will they react on this situation****Will they be able to maintain their relation of senior and junior?**

**Hey guy i am back and i am gonna start with a short OS on rajvi i want know if you guys are interested pls let me know if yed then only i will upload the os... **


	2. One night stand

**She was bold, beautiful, smart, intelligent all in one a complete package today was her first day, finally today she was going to join her dream job she was going to be a part of CID Mumbai she was on cloud 9**

**With a beautiful smile and killing attitude she entered the ****cid bureau there was no one except the new senior inspector**

**She entered and saw his back she greets him with a smile**

**Purvi:** Hi Mr?

**Rajat** **while turing towards her:** Mr Raj...

**The name remind incomplete because they were standing in front of each other both were shell shocked they were just looking at each other with open mouth**

**They didn't took a single second to recognize each other soon the hot moaning sound started playing in their ears the pictures of that night started coming in front of them**

**Before they could say anything Acp with daya and abhijeet enters the bureau**

**Acp****:** kya horaha hai yahan? Tumdono bhoot ban k kyun khade ho?

**Rajat:** Si... Sir voh yeh ladki

**Acp:** yeh Purvi hai rajat hamari new lady officer tumhari terha aj yeh bhi hame join kar rahi hai

**Purvi to Acp:** Inspector Purvi Reporting on Duty Sir

**Acp: **welcome to cid Purvi inse milo yeh hai senior inspector daya aur senior inspector abhijeet

**Purvi: **good morning sir

**Abhijeet/daya:** good morning and welcome to cid

**Acp:** aur purvi yeh senior inspector rajat hai aj hi inhone hame join kiya hai

**Purvi:** Go...Goo...Good morning Sir

**Rajat:** Gud..Good morning

**Soon a case got reported and they all went for the investigation**

**After 2 hours everyone was busy with the case in the bureau except 2 people Rajat and Purvi**

**Both were really feeling awkward the images of that night were still flashing in front of their eyes, both were not at all looking at each other**

**Now it was time to have lunch everyone went to have lunch except purvi and rajat they both told to shreya and daya that they are not hungry, in real they wanted to be alone to thinl what should they do further rajat thought purvi will go with everyone so he will get some time to think about the situation and purvi thought the same**

**Purvi went to the washroom and rajat went to get some coffee for him self... While coming back both clashed with each other at the door... Somehow rajat saved the coffee but didn't got saved from falling in purvi's mesmerizing beauty... They were looking at each other like lovers when that night's images again started coming in front of them**

**They managed to come out of the moment and goes away from each other**

**Purvi wad sitting at her desk and rajat was standing near the window thats when they goes into the flashback the flashback of their ONE NIGHT STAND**

**Flashback...**

**Rajat and purvi were in the same batch it was the last day of this batch after the graduation the college held a party for all the students as the college trusty's son Rohan was also there in purvi and rajat's batch he somehow convinced his father to allow them to party in their farmhouse for whole night... Rajat was in rohan's group and Purvi was in his girlfriend Pooja's group so she was invited there**

**Rajat and purvi were not friends they were not closs to each other but as we all know alcohol can do anything**

**Both were little out of control when they came in front of each other while dancing**

**Purvi wanted to use washroom so she went upstairs but after few seconds rajat came inside to clean his T Shirt as it got spoiled with drink**

**He removed his T shirt and purvi came out of the washroom both sae each other and purvi got lost in rajat seeing his half nude body and rajat was lost in her beautiful eyes**

**After sometime**

**Rajat:** amm sorry mujhe pata nahi tha u are inside

**Purvi:** its ok tum kaun?

**Rajat:** Rajat i am in ur batch

**Purvi: **oh yeah u r rohan's friend right

**Rajat: **right right

**Purvi:** ok ill take a leave

**She starts going near the door when she slipped and rajat holds her on time**

**She was really close to his chest his heart beat was so clear for her to listen**

**As both were in the influence of alcohol they lost control and soon they were in a deep lip lock**

**While kissing each other they fell on the bed and the rest of their night they spend in each other's arms**

**Next morning purvi woke up and get shocked to see her self beside Rajat she was full nude wrapped in a blanket she recollected the moments from last night and got dressed quickly wrote a letter kept it near rajat and left the house**

**Rajat woke up and fined purvi missing he saw the letter it says**

**Rajat i am going i don't know what happened me last night i don't know how i lost control on my self but to be honest whatever happened between us i enjoyed it i will try to forget about it soon and will expect this from you bye good luck for ur life...**

**Flashback over**

**(As both were not at all interested in each other and everything thing happened with their willing it was easy for botj of them to move on, yes they both were dronk but not that much...)**

**Soon days started passing but their awkwardness was the same it was not working for them as it was making them lost focus on their work so rajat decides to talk to purvi, one fine night he went at purvi's house**

**Purvi gets surprised to see him at her door step**

**Purvi:** Aap yahan kaise?

**Rajat:** kuch baat karni thi umm ander aasakta hoon?

**Purvk:** haam sorry aaiye

**Rajat while sitting on the sofa:** ghar mein koi...

**Purvi: **main akeli rehti hoon... Main apke liye pani leke aati hoon

**Rajat: **nahi mujhe pani nahi chahiye bas tumse kuch baat karni thi baitho na

**Purvi:** haan boliye

**Rajat:** us raat jo kuch hua voh umm hum humdono nashe mein the and it was ok for both of us but i don't know y abhi sab bohut awkward horaha hai

**Purvi:** ha haan awkward toh hai but kya kar sakte hain u u are my senior

**Rajat:** voh toh bureau mein yahan toh hum senior junior rehne deh sakte hain na

**Purvi:** haan thik hai... Vaise ek baat bolun?

**Rajat:** haan bolo

**Purvi: **u you were really hard that night... Main main chai lati hoon

**Purvi goes into the kitchen running and smiling leaving rajat with open mouth on her comment**

**Rajat goes into the kitchen and stands at the door looking at purvi from behind staring at her perfectly shaped body, her silky long open hair, she was just looking perfect in her black three forth and red sleeveless sando****Soon rajat goes near her and holds her from behind making her shiver on his sadden ****touch**

**Purvi: **wha.. What are you doing

**Rajat(seductively speaking in her ear):** you only said na that i was really hard that night don't worry I'll be soft this time

**Purvi(while pressing her self towards him):** But i like it Hard

**And they spend that night making love but this time without any influence of alcohol turning their ONE NIGHT STAND into a LIFE TIME STAND**

**The End**

**So guys this was it hope you all liked it for the first time i have wrote something on one night stand please forgive me if there is any mistakes and please do read and review all kind of reviews are welcome**

**Bye bye take care love you all**


End file.
